Euverlèk gebroeker:Ooswesthoesbes/1
Ig mutt bikänna þet at sig snelðar lös es tet ig gidah had. In at biginn is at efkes vinna, me dånå geit læsan end skrívan eigantlik bäs vál snel :) Ig sull ungerhand sägja: aveg mið Veldeke! mer ig róp at nag me nét ta hel :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 3, 2010 15:07 (UTC) :In at brunsgrøn eikehuld, 't nagtagælke sink :Upp at gelpa kåravelð, 't liawarikske klink :Wó da skiaparshåra skalð, langs at Vlåtar sjår :Då is mí Fádarlanð, Lämbörgsk plattalanð :Då is mí Fádarlanð, Lämbörgsk høvallanð : :D --DeSeel mei 4, 2010 11:23 (UTC) ::Hahaha :P Sua, nag efkes end þen sink, skrif end lös gans Lämbörg íslandske tekste! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 4, 2010 11:32 (UTC) :::Limburgismes, daomit kóns se Hollenjers nans duchtig op e verkieërdj bein zitte! Die kónjunctiefvorme zeen ouch get intressants, wie god weit wie(väöl) (gein è-umlaut dus). Es ich 't good begriep zeen dees d'rs ouch: Ich leet mich det neet gewaer(d)e (mit d :D) of ich dieë det anges es ich dich waas? Of bön ich dan get té enthousias bezig? :P --DeSeel mei 8, 2010 20:20 (UTC) ::::Gewaere is den gwuuen de infinitief en ich dörf neet te zègke óf det in t Limbörgsj nag 'n -d- haet (eigelik 'n -th-, vgl eng. to worth), in eder geval mót die d'r waal oeats gewaes zeen :) Bie d'n twieëdje höbs se, wie ich 't zeen, "dieë" es subjunktief, meh "waas" mót dao subjunktief zeen ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 10, 2010 07:20 (UTC) : Nag effe trökkómmendj op die spelling: die haet redelik get kinmirke die se op 't Limburgs kins toepasse. Die å kins se laeze es 'n a mit 'n euke d'rbaove (°), al zów det eigentlik 'n aeke mótte zeen (ª). Bie die F veur de V mót ich dinke aan de F/V-wissel (vioeal/fioeal, vies/fies), bie de V/W aan veer/weer. En 't typ zich gemaekelik via VS Internationaal via Ctrl+lètter. :) Ich zów mich nag waal èns wille verdepe in wie v'r umlaute consequenter kinne sjrieve, want det vinj ich bie ós neet väöl soeps vergeleke mit de Pruse! Kümpüterke ofzoeaget kump al mieër inne buurt... ;) --DeSeel mei 10, 2010 14:43 (UTC) ::'t Vervaelendje aan de umlaut die weer höbben is de "ao". Die klank kins se neet es ein lètter sjrieven en den 'ne sömpelen umlaut d'reuver zètte. Ich höb ouch waal ns get gezeen det me bie d'n umlaut consequent 'n "e" d'rachter smiet, meh "åe" en veural "aoe" vinj ich t'r neet ech zoea geslaag oetzeen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 11, 2010 04:57 (UTC) Dao zeen volgens mich graoveweg twieë oplossingswaeg: ofwaal 'n spelling wo-in alle monoftónge door ein teike waere weergegaeve, ofwaal de meneer wie de Pruse 't doon mit au - äu (dus öu=ui). Meh veur det lèste göltj weer det v'r gein vergeliekbaar situaasje höbbe ómdet ao en ae monoftónge zeen, wodoor se dan weer ää zóts mótte sjrieve: al hieëlemaol erg! Nae, die ieëste optie intreseertj mich des te mieër. Ich vraog mich aaf of v'r veur de ao neet ouch 'n o kinne broeke, vanwaege de nej relatie van o mit ao en ö mit äö. De ø zów de umlaut van de 'oo' kinne aangaeve en de ö dae van de o of ao. Dan mós se allein nag get drop zeen te vinje wie se de lingdje aanguuefs: 'n e of 'n h drachter, of mitklinkers verdóbbele nao 'n korte klank. Ihn 't brunsgrøhn eikehout, 't nachtegählke zink Op 't gehlpe kohrevehlð, 't liewerikske klihnk Wóh de sjiepershore sjalð, langs 't Vloter sjohr, Doh is mi Vaderlanð, Limburgs plattelanð Doh is mi Vaderlanð, Limburgs høvellanð! Veurdeil: 't luues zich semmelik inituïtief. Naodeil: väöl h's, en perbleem bie korte aope klinkers: is doh noe dao~ / dao\' of ''doh? In 't brunnsgrøn eikehout, 't nachtegälke zingk Opp 't gelpe korevelð, 't liewerikkske klink Wó de sjiepershore sjallð, langs 't Vloter sjor, Do is mi Vaderlanð, Limburgs plattelanð Do is mi Vaderlanð, Limburgs høvellanð! Veurdeil: alle klinkers zeen ei teike, aope klinkers zeen gei perbleem (de h verkort wie Veldeke). Naodeil: mitklinkers verdóbbele maak 't neet euveral laesbaarder. Ich neig mieë richting 't lèste... mer 't blief wie dan ouch puzele :P --DeSeel mei 12, 2010 14:21 (UTC) :Zjuus óm dees saort aan raejene höbbe die indiane d'rveur gekaozen óm gein alfabet te broeke (en netuurlik ouch óm zich lósj te haole ven de blanke). Mesjiens mótte w'r ós gans van t hujig idee umlaut=trema aafhaole. 'd Guuef väöl mieër accente, wie bv circonflêxe, tildẽ (desnoead d'rónger ḛ :P), çedille (ouch bie klinkers), dubbel accent grave, accent grave, accent aigu, pöntj d'rónger en d'rbaove, mācron, brĕve, ogonek, dubbel accent aigu, häökske (ỉ), ẖaspiration-teike, heựrnke, ringske, omgedrejde bȓeve, cǎron, sŧreep drdoor, komma dronger (ș), cȭmbḯnầties etc. Netuurlik is neet alles hievan aevegood te type (sommige waere neet ins door alle computers óngerstäöndj), mer mit get sömpel regelkes vèltj t'r get van te maken, bv: a -> ä, á (aa) -> a̋, à (o) -> å (u), â (ao) -> ǻ (äö) etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 12, 2010 16:59 (UTC)